


pillow talk

by cinnappo



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnappo/pseuds/cinnappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry discusses what scares him with Ryeowook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> HenWook prompt ficlet from the lovely stringduo on tumblr! Prompt: henwook discussing army duties, with reassurance and cuddles. Also, in which the author really sucks at coming up with titles. suggestions?

"I don't know how you're going to manage with your army service, Ryeowook," Henry said, spread out on Ryeowook's bed and playing with the fringe of one of the blankets. "I did that Real Men thing and that _sucked_. Big time." 

Ryeowook laughed, looking up from the spread of sheet music in front of him. "Yeah, but that's reality TV. You should know better than anyone that was all scripted."

"Which makes it even worse!" Henry blurted out, sitting up suddenly. "If something scripted was that bad, how much worse will it be when you have to do the real thing?" He looked very indignant, which Ryeowook found quite amusing. He smiled fondly.

"Yes, it will most likely suck. But it's got to be done. Every man has to do it here, Henry, you know this. Jungsu has done it, Youngwoon has done it, and Heechul. Jongwoon will be back soon, and Sungmin and Shindong will leave. It's just a fact of life." Henry wrinkled his nose, and flopped back down on the bed belly first, resuming his blanket picking.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he muttered, finding a particular strand of fringe on the blanket interesting. He heard Ryeowook shifting behind him, felt the bed sink under the added weight as Ryeowook climbed into bed next to him. 

"What brought this on all of sudden?" Ryeowook asked, laying an arm over the small of Henry's back and cuddling up close to him. "It's not like I'm going any time soon. I've still got a year yet." He propped his chin on his other arm and nudged Henry's shoulder with his head.

Henry sighed, rolling over on his side so that he faced Ryeowook. "I'm just scared," he admitted. Ryeowook quirked an eyebrow, and he let the words tumble from his mouth, unfiltered. "I mean, it's not like I think you're going to die or anything. We—I mean, South Korea—isn't going to end up in a war and break out in fighting, that's not what I'm worried about. And it's not because you're small and weak or anything like that, I've seen what you can do when you're given a gun, it's actually kind of scary how good a shot you are, and—"

"Henry." Ryeowook reached down and squeezed his hand, reassuring and patient. "Take a breath." Henry heaved a deep sigh, and a smile twitched on Ryeowook's face again, like he was trying to hold back laughter. "Now, tell me what you're afraid of."

Their eyes met, Henry's wavering in marked concern and Ryeowook's shining with amusement and love. Henry looked away first, eyes flickering down to focus on Ryeowook's chin instead. "I'm afraid what will happen if anyone finds out about… well, if they find out that you're… you know. With me."

Realization lit behind Ryeowook's eyes, and the smile melted from his face, replaced with a serious look that didn't suit him. Henry could see that it had dawned on Ryeowook now just how scared he actually was. Ryeowook lifted a hand and stroked Henry's hair, brushing his untidy bangs out of his face.

"That's what you're scared of? That it'll get out that I'm gay?" 

Henry nodded. "I don't want you to get hurt." Korea wasn't exactly the most liberal of countries, and he knew for a fact that until only recently being gay in the army was something that could get you institutionalized, or worse. 

"Would it help if I promised to be careful?" 

"I know you'd be careful anyway, you always are. It's anyone else, everyone else, being reckless. All it could take is a whisper, one slip of the tongue, and then…" Henry paused for a moment, searching for the right words, and groaning in frustration when he couldn't find them. Ryeowook sensed it, and inched closer until he could tuck Henry's head under his chin and wrapped both arms around his middle. 

"It'll be all right," he promised. "I'll be all right. You don't have to be scared for me, okay? I can't guarantee I won't have to do active duty, but there are options, you know. Public service, police conscription. We'll cross those bridges when we come to them. But I promise you, I won't get hurt. I won't let anyone hurt me, because I know that'd hurt you. And I won't let them hurt you, either."

Henry nodded into Ryeowook's neck, content to let Ryeowook keep petting his hair. It was soothing, that combined with Ryeowook's warmth. He mumbled something, the sound distorted by the fact that his face was smushed into Ryeowook's shoulder. 

"Say that again?" Ryeowook prompted, amused smile back on his face. Henry pulled away just enough so he could speak clearer, louder. 

"I said, I should just pack you away and take you to Toronto with me. Then we wouldn't have to worry about it at all."

Ryeowook laughed, the sound high and melodious. "Because that totally wouldn't cause even more problems." He pushed Henry's head back, earning a grumpy whine from the younger man that was quickly silenced when he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I'll be careful, I won't let anyone find out, and two years will fly by before you know it," he promised. "But until then, let's enjoy the time we have together, hmm? Don't be so quick to get rid of me." Henry finally smiled, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

"Love you," he said. Ryeowook smiled even brighter, letting their legs tangle together as he hugged Henry even closer. 

"I know." Henry scoffed, and pinched his thigh for that, and Ryeowook whined good-naturedly. "I love you, too." 

And they settled against the pillows, content to lie there in each others' warmth, at least for a little while.


End file.
